Santa Can You Hear Me?
by Stavi
Summary: Holiday Christmas story. Sasuke knows Naruto's planning something, he just doesn't know what, that is, until Christmas Eve and the Christmas Party roll around. What does the dobe have in store? SasuNaru LEMON


Opening: Christmas Special!

Warning: Lemon, Yaoi, SasuNaru. Small Language warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did….Muwahahahaha!

--Santa Can You Hear Me?--

Sasuke was walking in the park during a light snow in December with Sakura. Granted she didn't ask she simply stated that she was headed in the same direction and was merely a coincidence. He believed it though because the pink haired girl was currently dating Lee.

"So, do you want to?" The girl's voice penetrated his mind.

"Hn?" This short answer was said with less malice than it would normally hold to anyone else other than his friends.

"I asked if you if you wanted to go shopping with me later today for the Christmas party."

"Hn, no. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to go _shopping_." He shuddered. His not-so-secret secret about being gay was known to a very select few, those few included the Rookie Nine and Gai's team. Well, he only told his team but Sakura just couldn't help herself. He sent a mental glare at her.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" A loud voice rung through the air. They turned around to be faced with none other than our blonde Santa.

Sasuke visibly faltered. There, only 20 meters away, running towards them was a Santa-suit clad Naruto. He wore tightly fitted, red, felt pants that were very tight at the top and hung loose once it passed his knee that ended in white fluff. Accompanied by a red felt top with white fluff trimmings, it was worn loose and opened at the top in a V-neck sort of way, revealing a toned tan chest. His ninja shoes covered his feet. On his head was a Santa hat that swung back and forth like his pony-tail of blonde hair that he grew out. The Santa costume was nothing but erotic if you asked Sasuke, but no one did, therefore no one knew.

"Oi! Teme, what's up? Why are you staring at me like that?" The blonde asked.

At this point, knowing Naruto finally caught up, he also came to the realization that he was staring and gave a "hn".

"Naruto, are you ready for next week?" Sakura asked excitedly.

'_What's next week? …The Christmas party.' _Sasuke realized.

"Yup, I got everything picked out and I'm practicing at home." Naruto replied.

"I can't wait! I'm sure everyone'll love it. I know I will." She said.

Naruto finally admitted defeat to woo Sakura and realized his feelings for her were misinterpreted with sisterly love, so they're very close now.

"Aw, thanks Sakura-chan." He hugged her and ran off. "I've got to get everyone's presents and pass out cards, Ja!" Running down the park path, he earned some stares from passersby because of his clothes. Some came up with nose bleeds. Sasuke clutched his fist and twitched.

'_What was that about?'_ He wondered. _'What're they planning?'_

The next week passed fairly quickly but without much sight of the blonde, which felt weird. Without him it felt like part of the village was missing.

Their little ball of sunshine which isn't very little anymore. He was 17 years old, he shed most of his baby fat leaving toned defined muscles behind but was still slim, almost elegant. His eyes narrowed a little more and the whisker marks on his cheeks deepened making his face a little sterner, but only if he wasn't smiling, which was never. The villagers had finally started warming up to him and for this, he was always happy.

For a man, he could still shine with innocence, it was that innocence that Sasuke wanted to rip from the blonde and keep for himself, he was very possessive of his little kitsune and if anyone so much as looked at him the wrong way or tried to touch him, Sasuke's Sharingan would blaze instantly and the person would die a painful death of much blood and bone breaking.

He needed to tell Naruto how he felt soon or else he'll risk losing him to Neji or Kiba, those damn fools think they have the honor of taking _HIS_ Naruto's innocence? Feh. What makes his little Naru-chan even more adorable is that he doesn't even notice how drool worthy he is.

Anyway, back to the point at hand. Naruto was missing, the Christmas party was tomorrow, and Sasuke still hadn't had a damn clue as to what Naruto was doing. Not only the Christmas party, but Christmas Eve was also tomorrow.

Sasuke made his way to Naruto's apartment. Now that he thought about it, he had never been _inside_ of Naruto's apartment. He knew how to get there since he asked (Beat!!) Kakashi for the directions. Hesitantly he approached the door and knocked on it twice. No answer, but there was a tapping noise inside followed by a tune sung flatly, then dropped. _The hell?_ He knocked again and waited.

"Coming! Coming!" The boy inside answered and opened the door a creak. "Sasuke!" He greeted.

"Oi, Dobe." He replied.

"So, what's up, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Just wondering what you've been doing lately."

Naruto suddenly got closer to Sasuke, which made the brunette's heart jump.

Naruto tapped his finger on Sasuke's nose and said, "That, my dear teme, is a secret." He laughed heartily at the expression on Sasuke's face. It resembled a dear caught in head lights. "Anything else?" He asked teasingly.

"I wanted to say, that, I…" Sasuke didn't get to finish.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke steamed, killer intent oozing out of his being trying to strangle the owner of the voice that interrupted his confession.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto shouted cheerily as Kiba rounded the corner to meet him.

"Uchiha." He cursed. _What's he doing here? With my Naru-chan even. _He internally fumed at this but decided to play it cool. "Yo Naruto." He chirped.

"Hey, where's Neji? I thought he was coming with you?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"He had to help Hinata with training." He said nonchalantly with a gleam in his eye.

'_He did something…I just know it, whatever, makes it easier for me.'_

"So, you invited them over?" Sasuke asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yup. We had some planning to do. It's a shame Neji couldn't come." He smiled cheekily. "Oh well, both of you, please come in." He opened the door wider and gestured them in.

'_Both?' _The two twitched and followed the blonde in.

It was much cleaner than either had anticipated. In fact, it was spotless, plants randomly adorned the house giving it a nature like smell and making the room fresh and airy. It was a smell that Naruto held on him, woodsy and sunshine. _I could get high off that smell._ Sasuke thought to himself. A movement out of the corner of his eye brought him out of his reverie.

The two guests watched Naruto scuttle into the kitchen. Once he was out of sight the two glared at each other.

"What're you doing here Uchiha?" Kiba sneered.

"I'm here to see the dobe. I was worried because he hasn't been out much this week." He muttered in response. "What're _you_ doing here?"

This answer caused Kiba to momentarily falter and something akin to jealousy flitted over his face. Akamaru jumped on his master's shoulder and whimpered reassuringly. He knew about Naruto's intensions, hell everyone did, except for the _Uchiha_. He just sort of hoped there was something he could do. He didn't want to give up as easily as Neji did, but Sasuke really did care and who was he to step in between two people who were 'destined for each other'? Quote Neji. Sighing, he faced the other guest.

"Nothing. Not anymore." Akamaru dogging at his heels, he followed Naruto into the kitchen.

Perplexity overran Sasuke's face but he shook it off and also joined the other two in the kitchen. He walked in to see Kiba play punching Naruto's shoulder as the blonde laughed and closed the cupboard above his sink. A whistle to his left alerted him that the water had boiled and Naruto went to retrieve it and prepare the tea. As the tea steeped, Naruto started to talk to Kiba again, though noting Sasuke's presence, he decided to whisper it in his ear instead. Kiba nodded his head enthusiastically, though if you saw his face you could tell he was hurt inside.

"Come on, Sasuke. Sit down the tea should be ready now." Naruto encouraged him to join them at the little bar stools around the small island in the center of his kitchen.

"Hn." He grumbled but decided to go over and it _totally_ **_wasn't_ **because of the death threat he managed to overhear Kiba say. Naruto got up and served the tea and sat back down.

After some time of silence Sasuke chose to break it.

"So Naruto, what've you been up to?"

"Oh, you know? Stuff." His voice had a secretive tone in it. Not that the nudge in Kiba's ribs wasn't a dead give away.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but didn't push the topic further.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Sasuke found himself asking.

"Yup! And you?" The blonde leaned forward on his elbows and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sasuke.

"I don't have much to plan for, but, yeah, I'm going." He answered almost ruefully.

"Oh? Who with? If you don't mind me asking." Naruto sat up, obviously interested in what Sasuke was going to say.

"No one. Pft. Do you know how annoying it is having girls stalk you and then ask you on a date after being caught?" At that Kiba cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two other, which he got. Kiba gestured to the window discreetly. Naruto went slack jawed while Sasuke just shook his head in a mortified fashion. Then he glared at the window full force. The glass shattered and the girls swooned at the thought of being looked at by _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. You could hear a loud, "WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!" a crash following a few seconds afterward.

Sasuke just sighed. "Do you know how many cameras I've found in my house? My bedroom. My Bathroom!" He didn't notice when Naruto suddenly clenched the table in a vice-grip. "And they've _all_ asked me to the Christmas Party, some more than once."

"But you're still going, right?" Kiba asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Good. I'll see you there teme. I have to go shopping with Sakura now." He smiled, got up and walked to the door. Kiba and Sasuke followed suit.

Naruto opened the door and let his guests out before he himself stepped out and locked his door.

"It's been real. It's been fun. But it hasn't been real fun. Ja!" He grinned and bound off towards Sakura's house.

Sasuke blinked at the lack of speech but then remembered that he'd see him tomorrow at the Christmas Party.

--The next day (er…night, whatever… 10:15pm)—

"Ready Naruto?" Sakura asked massaging his shoulder as if he were about to fight for the WWE championship.

"Yeah, I am. But is Sasuke?" Naruto laughed somewhat nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto! I'm sure he'll be very happy. Make sure to send the message if he gets in your pants." She grinned like the cheshire cat.

Naruto blushed brightly. "Sakura-chan!" He wailed embarrassedly.

"Now, now, Naruto. I'm sure she was only joking. _Right?_" Kiba nudged her none too gently in the back.

She sighed. "Yeah. I _guess_." Right then Lee walked in. "I think Sasuke's starting to wonder if you're going to show. By the way, it's getting colder outside, you sure you wanna where _that_?" Lee gestured to the blonde's outfit. The show was outside with the rest of the party in the middle of the towns' markets.

Naruto smirked. "_Anything_ to give Sasuke a hard-on in public." He laughed evilly. "Someone stall'im."

"Sure! I'll be right back!" Sakura said cheerfully and bounding off to keep Sasuke there.

"Alright! Is everything set up?" Naruto asked eagerly. He received 3 replies of, 'yes' before he grinned and began to warm-up for his act.

---

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke turned around, his hands in a tiger sign and then curled in front of his lips, ready to shoot a Katon at his latest stalker.

"Oh, it's you." Sasuke put down his fire arms (lol) and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Enjoying yourself over here?" She played cutesy, making Sasuke's eye twitch.

"No. Have you seen Naruto anywhere?" He was becoming irritated because he had seen no sign of Naruto anywhere.

"Oh yeah, he should get here in about 10 minutes. You need to loosen up." She grabbed his arms, tugged them out of the confines of his pockets and swung them around loosely. Sakura grinned broadly at his expression which clearly said; 'what drugs are you on' and 'no, I'd much rather be depressed and angry at the world until Naruto shows up and I'll miraculously stop pouting whilst I imagine him underneath me, writhing in pleasure as I…' and he would cut off his train of thought there. Sakura smirked.

"So you're _excited_ to see Naruto?" She asked innocently.

Sasuke looked at her weirdly before grunting a response.

"Hey, hey, can you take a picture of Lee and me?" She waited a millisecond before dragging the poor Uchiha off in search for Lee. "Great! Lee!" Sakura called.

The boy in question turned his head feeling his Sakura senses tingling. "Sakura!"

"Lee, snag the camera next to the stage, I wanna get a picture with us, and Sasuke said he'd take it for us."

"Hai, Sakura! Sasuke-san! Let's go!" He grabbed both of their arms and dragged them faster than the speed of light to the stage.

"Found it! Here, Sasuke." Lee handed Sasuke the camera and he ran over to stand next to Sakura, right in front of the middle of the stage. He put his arm behind her back and grabbed her waist and she leaned into him smiling happily at the camera. Sasuke smiled slightly but it wasn't noticeable. He lifted the camera and took the picture.

"One more, please?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

Sasuke lifted the camera again and was about to take a picture, when the stage lights shone brightly at the curtain, suggesting that a show was about to start. He lowered the camera as the Christmas Party's host walked on stage hugging his shoulders because of the nippy winds.

"How is everyone doing this awesome Christmas Eve night?" He yelled into the microphone to make sure everyone was awake. A collective, 'awesome', rang through the crowd.

"Glad to hear it! So now, we have some performers for you. Some'll sing, some'll dance, some might even give you a 'show'" He winked at the audience. "So without any further delay here's our first performer, Naruto Uzumaki!" Many cheers, whistles, and catcalls erupted from the crowd. Sasuke dropped the camera. Sakura hastily grabbed it before it hit the ground. Good thing too because everyone quickly surrounded the stage.

Sasuke was standing front and center as a blonde God walked on stage. His hair shone brightly swinging back and forth in the confines of its hair tie. The little Santa's hat was adorning his head again. He wore tight red leather pants that clung to him like a second skin and had white fluff at the end of each pant leg, leading to the black trainers on his feet. He had a white wrap going around his stomach and stopped before reaching his chest. Over that was a long-sleeved red leather shirt that was left open showing the white wrap and tanned and toned upper torso. It also had white fluff going on the cuffs of the shirt and along the top around his neck. In his hand he held a little brown bag to complete the 'Santa' look. Sasuke swore he was drooling.

Sakura smirked and looked at Lee who had a passionate sparkle in his eyes. _'It's working! Yes!' _

The music started play in the background, run by Kiba, and Naruto started to move his hips in time with the beat.

_Oh ye-eah_

_Last night I took a walk in the snow_

_Couples holdin' hands places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love_

_Santa can you hear me?_

Naruto looked down right into Sasuke's eyes as he danced and then sang the last line to the sky, hugging himself.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss _–he blew a kiss to the audience-

_I sent it off, and it just said this:  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me? _–He put a hand to his ear like he was listening to the crowd-_  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow _

He walked around stage looking at everyone and smiling as he sang. Then he walked back over to Sasuke and winked at him when he sang the last part.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. _'Wha-what is Naruto doing? Damn, he looks hot in that…Cutting off train of thought now.'_

Sakura's smirk just grew wider as she watched the reaction from Sasuke.__

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year –He gave his side a smack playfully-_  
and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year_

Oh yeah...yeah 

Naruto pouted in an innocent way and almost laughed at Sasuke's hungry look. It said, 'Put that lip back in or I'll bite it.' He just kept swaying his hips to the rhythm and smiling as he sang.__

Christmas eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong in taking a peek? –He winked at everyone-_  
'Cause I heard that you're coming to town  
Santa can you hear me?_

I really hope that you're on your way

_With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
We'll be all alone, under the mistletoe _

He reached into the bag and threw mistletoe into the audience while he sang. Some used it immediately and some stuffed it in their pockets for later.

_  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year _–He smacked his side again-_  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year _

Naruto took one for himself and dangled it over his own head, singing away. A few people tried to claw their way on stage but Sasuke just shoved them back down and glared at them. Then he turned and faced Naruto challengingly. Naruto looked right back. Sasuke heaved himself on the stage and stalked over to Naruto.

__

I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)  
Bring me a love I can call all mine (oh yeah) –He circled his hand around with his index finger out and stopped at Sasuke-_  
'Cause I have been so good this year (oh) _–He winked at Sasuke-_  
I can't be alone under the mistletoe...  
He's all I want in a big red bow _

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Tell me my true love is near –He nodded his head-_  
He's all I want, just for me   
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)   
Santa, that's my only wish this year _

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and Naruto smiled broadly as he sang. The Raven took the mistletoe away and threw into the audience.__

Ahh...Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh, oh Santa  
Well he's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)  
Santa that's my only wish this year  


Sasuke put his hands on Naruto hips and Naruto draped his arms on Sasuke's shoulders.

_  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

Naruto finished and brought their lips together in a tender, chaste kiss.

Everyone cheered. Sakura took pictures and Lee exclaimed loudly of the 'Spring time of Youth', as well as Gai who was somewhere further into the sea of people.

The catcalls just egged Sasuke on and he deepened the kiss, tilting his head and swiping his tongue across Naruto bottom lip. The blonde either missed it or didn't want it, so Sasuke nibbled on his lip. Naruto gasped and the tongue slid in, making him moan at the invading muscle's probing. Sasuke smirked slightly as he continued to explore Naruto's mouth. He played his fingers on the exposed chest that made Naruto mewl softly. It started to get hot and the audience was silent as the show continued. After about a minute and a half they broke apart for air. Naruto blushed prettily and Sasuke stood smug, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, he poofed them away.

All was silent until one person said, "That was _so_ hot!" Everyone acknowledged this statement with an affirmative. Sakura dragged Lee with her to the SasuNaru club headquarters to make copies of the pictures for the other members and for flyers to get new recruits.

Kiba ran after her to get an application form. After the initial feeling of loss, that make-out session proved to him that, even if you lose something, there may be a gain in the end. Besides, there was always Shino and he wasn't even sure if seme sounded that fun anyways.

The party host walked out again with his nose dammed with tissues. "Well, I was only joking about the show but damn it all if that wasn't hot." He laughed. He looked back at the curtain. "That show's gonna be hard to follow up. Good luck." He announced the next performer and the night went on.

­--Back at the Mansion—

Sasuke slammed Naruto into the entryway wall attacking his mouth with a vengeance. Naruto moaned loudly and pushed Sasuke's lips away only to have then latch onto his neck. The blonde panted harshly, tilting his head to give the Raven better access.

"Ngh…How far…ah…Do you want this to…Ha!…go?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

Sasuke smirked against the skin. "How ever far you _want_ it to go." He challenged.

The brunette lifted his knee and slid it in between Naruto's thighs, pushing higher, higher and higher still, until, "Ah! H-hey!"

"Not completely hard yet? I must be losing my touch."

"If you're going to fuck me…Nh!...get to the bedroom first. I want _you _ in my ass, _not_ splinters."

"I'm not sure if I can wait that long Naru-chan. Carpet or wood? Your choice."

"Carpet it is."

He kicked his and Naruto's shoes off quickly and Sasuke picked him up and carried him to the living room where the tree lit the room up brightly. He laid him down on the white carpeting and straddled his hips.

The Raven slid the jacket off of Naruto's shoulders and slid a nail down the wrap and it tore cleanly off. He quickly pulled his own shirt off. The blonde splayed his fingers on Sasuke's chest; the creamy pale skin was smooth to the touch.

"How do you keep your skin so smooth?" Naruto found himself asking aloud.

"Hmm," Sasuke chuckled, "You talk too much." He leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips once again.

Naruto's awakening erection was starting to cause a need in the blonde boy, as he bucked his hips up to get the message across; Sasuke involuntarily bucked right back down.

"A little eager?" Sasuke teased.

"Yeah, well, you make it kinda _hard_ not to be." Naruto smirked at his double innuendo.

Sasuke reached between the two of them and fiddled with the zipper clasp on Naruto's leather pants.

"It must be painful in these tight things. How 'bout I…" He licked his lips, "relieve you."

Naruto almost moaned at the husky tone that Sasuke was using. Sasuke was being gentle by pulling them down slowly knowing full well if he pulled to fast it would cause an almost painful friction. So, with that in mind he pulls slow and steady without being sluggish, each tug caused Naruto to have to bite back little groans of pleasure. Soon they were off and Sasuke had to smirk. Because of the tightness of the pants little Dobe-chan had to go commando.

'_I suppose little isn't the right word.'_

He found an insistent tugging on his pants and he looked down to see Naruto struggling with the zipper. After some time he finally unzipped it and almost flung Sasuke's pants off along with the boxers underneath.

The sight below him was one to behold. Cloudy blue eyes were half lidded only shear will power holding them open. His hair was out of its ponytail, flowing wildly all over the place, a few strands hung in his face. A blush dusted prettily all over his body making him look all the more edible. There was a faint pout on the lips out from the frustration of waiting. His hands were pinned beside his head by Sasuke's much larger hands. It was the most fuckable thing Sasuke had ever laid eyes on. Then he spoke.

"S-Sasuke?" He questioned in a lusty tone.

"Shhh…" Sasuke swallowed any more words by kissing Naruto hungrily. He nibbled up his jaw and sucked on the lob gently.

"Tell me when to stop." He nipped the tip of the cartilage and slipped back down his jaw.

Once Sasuke got to the collarbone he sunk his teeth in and sucked ruthlessly on the tender, sensitive skin, drawing a dark moan from the prone body beneath him. He lapped affectionately at the skin in a simple sense of apology leaving a hickey. One must mark their property properly after all. He began trailing butterfly kisses down the blonde's chest he passed the hardened nipples and traveled further down.

"Please." Naruto moaned breathily when Sasuke delved his tongue into his bellybutton.

Sasuke smirked but did not delay what was to come. (Oh, bad lemon joke). He gave an experimental lick to the cock in front of him before wrapping his lips around the head. Naruto arched off of the floor and moaned loudly. The hot organ felt heavy in his mouth as he took more and more of it in, eventually deep-throating him. The pleasurable constriction on his member was heavenly and he continued making noises of appreciation to the Uchiha. During all of this, Sasuke had to endure the raging need between his own legs and listening to Naruto's cries of pleasure, did nothing to sate him but made him harder as he went on. Sasuke hummed softly until he felt Naruto tense and he pulled away. Naruto whimpered at the loss and looked pleadingly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Not yet." Sasuke chuckled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube.

"Wh-wha's that f-for?" Naruto slurred.

"It's so I won't hurt your cute little ass." Sasuke joked as he coated three of his fingers with the gel. Taking the newly lubricated fingers, he placed one at Naruto's entrance and pushed in. The blonde wiggled uncomfortably on the intruding finger and Sasuke bit his lip as he imagined himself in this tight heat. As Naruto became more relaxed with the entrance, Sasuke added another finger. It took a little more time to get used to; then Sasuke started a scissoring motion to stretch the soon-to-be-lover. When Sasuke put the third one in Naruto yelped in pain but when he brushed against a certain bundle of nerves, he saw stars.

As soon as Sasuke thought Naruto was wide enough, he pulled out his fingers and coated his painfully hard member in the lubricant. He pulled Naruto into his lap, who in turn wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck almost instinctively. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. His eyes were screwed shut in built up pleasure.

"Naru?" Sasuke nipped lovingly at Naruto's bottom lip that caused him to open his eyes in surprise. They slipped into half-mast mode again and were glazed over with lust.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes for any sign of doubt but all he found was love and lust and it was all for him. He lowered Naruto slowly onto himself and stopped halfway down when he heard Naruto whimper, looking up he saw Naruto's mouth open,

"Don't…unh…Stop…"

He needed no further encouragement. He surged forward until he was at the hilt. Naruto moaned and bucked down slightly taking in what little Sasuke failed to enter. His inner muscles clenched and unclenched making the walls constrict tighter around him.

"D-don't do that, d-dobe." He shuddered.

He tried to say 'sorry', but it came out as a mewl instead.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on his back, threw his legs over his shoulders and began thrusting in and out of the welcoming heat. The blonde dug his nails into the Raven's back as the push and pull created an aching stretching feeling as well as the pure euphoria that seemed to swallow the pain slowly until it was a dull buzz in the background. Soon, he was bucking back against him in time to drive his lover deeper within himself.

"Sasuke!" The brunette smirked as he pounded into the spot again, testing his theory. His reward was another cry of his name. _'Jackpot'_

He repeatedly slammed into the spot drawing out broken parts of his name and pleas for him to go faster or harder. Feeling himself nearing the brink he grabbed Naruto member and started to jerk him off roughly. Naruto let out a deep moan at the extra pleasure, trying desperately to match the wild erratic thrusts. He could feel the coil release and he spilt his seed in Sasuke's hand and on both of their stomachs.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke finally found it safe and pounded into the now, vice-grip heat before he emptied himself inside of his lover.

"Naruto…!"

He collapsed and rolled off grabbing Naruto's hand so they didn't let go just yet. They rode out the powerful, loved-filled orgasm and Sasuke stroked the top of Naruto's hand as they regained control of their breath. Once they did, they reached a silent, but mutual agreement. Sasuke tenderly grasped Naruto's sides and pulled him up against his body, spooning him.

"Santa heard me." Naruto mumbled exhaustedly.

"No he didn't, but I did."

-Outside--

Sakura chuckled evilly.

"Got it!" She swung the digital camera around happily with tissues jammed up her nose.

Ino squealed, "That was both hot and cute! Yay! We'll have new members swarming the headquarters in no time with this!"

Kiba sat stunned for a few moments before realizing that the two girls just took off with his digital camera.

"Wait up!" He called, racing after them.

**OWARI!**

Nomi: This is early, yes. I hope I'll get a separate one out for when Christmas _does_ come around but I couldn't help myself. Was the lemon unnecessary? Also when I think of the word 'lover' I think it's someone you've had sexual relations with and therefore 'soon-to-be-lover- was appropriate for me. And I'm not sure if carpet would be comfortable but it's better than wood, ne?

Mol: Lemon is never unnecessary.

Nomi: The song is All I Want for Christmas by Brittney Spears. I don't really like Brittney but the song was appropriate and the idea for this story was stuck in my head. If the lemon isn't good I'll fix it up later, just let me know. If there are any glaring grammar mistakes, tell me that too.

Mol: Get to work on those 8 other stories you're working on.

Nomi: Buttcake.

Mol: (glare)

Both: Ja! R&R Please!

Mol: (Satisfied smile)

Nomi: (Chained to desk once again)


End file.
